Finally
by Glitters4
Summary: "Sonic, I have to leave. I have a chance to reunite with my true love. A chance to be happy again. She's out there somewhere. It's up to me to find her. Oh, and I took the Tornado, in case you're looking for it." It's been a year and a half since the end of Sonic X, and the trauma of lost love has been tearing Tails apart. He hears that Cosmo is alive, and he tries find her.
1. Intro

_**Finally**_

_Sonic, I have to leave. I have a chance to reunite with my true love. A chance to be with her again. She's out there somewhere. It's up to me to find her. Oh, and I took the Tornado, in case you're looking for it._

This might be confusing you. Let me back up a bit.


	2. Beginnings pt 1 Amy's POV

**Beginnings**

Amy's P.O.V.

I lay down against a tree in the woods, close my eyes and think about my situation with Sonic. I know he likes me, but I don't know why he won't tell me. I can tell from the look in his eyes that he feels the same way about me as I do about him. Wait. What the heck? An image is streaming through my mind, but it has nothing to do with Sonic, or even me. I see... Cosmo? How? I thought she was, you know, _dead._ Well apparently, that's not the case, because I saw her doing something that didn't look familiar. "Eggman. I may not have my friends to help me this time, but I can still stand up for what I believe is right." That's all I hear, and I see her standing tall and strong, challenging him. The last thing I hear doesn't go with an image, and I hear it in a whisper. "Tails. I've found my way to Mobius. I was never really dead. I need you back. Please..." and her voice trails off. I'm confused for a minute, but then I remember, that her species is connected to plant life, and I'm in the forest. I get up right away, dust off my skirt, and head for Tails' house. I have to tell him what I just heard.


	3. Beginnings pt 2 Tails' POV

**Beginnings pt. 2**

Tails' P.O.V.

"Really? Are you sure you heard what you heard? Absolutely positively 100 percent certain?"

"Yes, Tails. For the tenth time, _I'm sure._" I can't believe it! This is amazing! Amy's been explaining to me for the past

15 minutes now that she got some sort of message from Cosmo, that she's alive somewhere! I'm so happy, I reach across the table and hug her, which, even though we're good friends, I don't think I've ever done before. "Thank you, Amy. This is amazing. I... I have to go out and find her. Can you tell the others that I have to leave, and I'll be back as soon as possible? I hate to leave them, but Cosmo was my first true love, and I let her go. I can't do that again. I hope they'll understand."

"Um, sure Tails. I'll tell them. Listen, Tails, I... uh... I gotta go." She said weakly, I guess I could say sort of with strain in her voice. She gets up and rushes out the door. "Oh, but Amy? I want to tell Sonic. He's my best friend, so it's more personal." I call after her. She turns around and gives me a thumbs-up, so I know she heard me. I grab my backpack from the entryway and rush into my room. I have to pack up my things. I pack the bare necessities, clothes and stuff like that, as well as some equipment for if I need to battle Eggman, which is a pretty much definite thing with him. The man's made for conflict. The last things, I slip carefully into the front pouch. I pack in some photos of me and my friends, as well as some pictures of me and Cosmo, kind of to keep me going, and the significance of what I'm about to do finally sets in as I flip through my pictures. It kills me to think of leaving my friends, but I've been on the edge for weeks now. Before Amy told me about this, I was ready to crack. But, no matter how bad I would feel about leaving my friends, what would I do if I stayed, knowing I passed up this opportunity? I don't think I'd be able to take it. So, by that logic, it might be worse for not just me, but other people to, if I stayed, since for all I know, I might totally lose it if I know I missed this chance. It was hard, but I knew in my gut that this was my best option. And as both a scientist and a fighter, I've learned to follow gut reactions. I've learned to go by instinct and to never second-guess yourself. I finished packing my things, and climbed into bed. I hope I can get a good sleep. I've got a long day ahead.


End file.
